Bad Luck
by TheJennyFromIceland
Summary: Robin has been blackmailed to be an apprentice for Slade and he soon notices that he and Slade aren't the only ones in the Hideout. Slade has kidnapped a villain with great powers and locked her in the dungeon. Robin finds her and together they try to come up with a plan against Slade, while sparks fly. Meanwhile, the Titans and Titans East look for their missing bird, Robin.


Robin's POV

I hate it. I really, really despise it. The new apprentice costume, the black and copper colors that meet in the middle of it just like in Slade's mask, the metal patches and all of the other pointless metal things that Slade has stuck onto the costume, how the fabric feels, the new mask that slade gave me with it that has a little 'wing' like Slade's eye, the new shoes that are killing my feet and I hate the silver pin on my chest; A big 'S' that marks that I am Slade's property. I hate the hideout, the endless hallways, the darkness and the fact that it's underground so I never see sunlight, the heavy air, that it's almost colorless. I hate the way that Slade treats me, like I'm weak, like I'm worthless and how he beats me up even though I haven't done anything wrong, that he rarely feeds me and only let's me sleep a few hours a day and makes me train up to ten times a day. But mostly out of all, I hate Slade. I hate his voice, his laugh, his stupid mask that covers everything except for his eye, his ugly costume, his skills and strenght, his clever mind that could so easilly blackmail me, his wordgames, the invisible hole in his chest where his heart is supposed to be. I hate everything about him. But there is one thing about being his apprentice that I like.

The missions. I would never, _ever _admit it to the Titans, but I love stealing. I love the adrenaline and the fact that what I doing is wrong. That I'm bad. But feeling that way is not right. I'm supposed to be the hero, saving people and things that have been stolen from them, the guy that people can relax knowing he's there. But I guess I'm not. Not anymore.

It's been a month since Slade made me his apprentice. A month away from the Titans. I have no idea if they are looking for me or if they have forgotten about me. I just pray that Slade won't send me on a mission that has something to do with them. I wouldn't be able to see the looks on their faces when they would first see me after a month disappearance in a Slade uniform committing a crime.

I'm sitting in my 'bedroom' in my new 'home'. The annoying gray colored walls stare at me with empty eyes that no one can see, like they do all over the building. I'm sitting on an uncomfortable cot that serves as my bed. Besides the 'bed', there is a table and a chair made out of cheap material and a mirror hanging on the wall. On the plain table, where I eat whenever I get food, is a book. It's the only time-killing thing that I get. A single book. And not even a very good book. I've already read it two times because Slade really likes locking me in the room.

Slade has already promised me that when I get used to being his apprentice and when he starts showing a little bit of trust in me, when I'm loyal to him and not to the Titans, I will get to walk freely around the hideout and even maybe go outside more often. But that won't happen anytime soon. Not until the last bit of hope about that I'll get out of this situation is gone. Then I'll be loyal to him and do what he says.

I reach for the book on the small table and open it on page one. I've been sitting on the cot for an hour, just thinking, and I'm very bored. Maybe I should just give up. Earn his trust, obey him and be a good apprentice.

When I've only read a few lines, the door slides open. A tall and muscular man with a strange mask walks into the room. He keeps his hands behind his back to highlight that he is in charge.

"Apprentice." He says with his usual calm and emotionless voice. I close the book, stand up and put it back on the table. Then I turn back to my master. "Training."

He turns around and walks back out of the room. I stand there and watch the man that is making my life a living hell and then walk after him. He always has to lead me to the training room. Even though I have been there a month this place is still a maze to me. I have absolutely no idea how he knows where to go. But I guess that you maybe learn it after you live here for a few years. I hope deeply that I'll be here short enough to never learn where to go in this maze.

Once we get into the training room he turns around and faces me.

"Today I'll be teaching you about weaknesses. Just in case if you decide to fight me one day, we'll be learning about your weaknesses, not mine. Got it, apprentice?" He asks behind the two colored mask. I nod and wait for him to continue without saying anything, even though I'm pretty sure that he decided to learn about my weaknesses to benefit himself if we fight. I know that if I don't agree to this, I'll be even more sorry. That's why I press my teeth together and suffocate all of the words, sentences and insults that are trying to make their way out and to Slade before they reach my mouth.

"Let's begin."

Raven's POV

Things haven't been the same since our leader went missing. Each one of us has been handling it our own ways.

Cyborg is taking it pretty badly. He blames himself constantly for it. For leaving him instead of helping him fight Cinderblock. He's the one of us that has been looking for Robin the most. Even if he has tried all of the ways that he can think of, it's not enough. It's just like Robin has just disappeared off the earth. And not knowing where someone you love that much is, is really hard. Knowing that he had been kidnapped would probably be better, we would at least know that he is alive. And right now, we're not even sure about that. And that can't be a good sign.

Starfire hasn't stopped crying. Everyone knows that she had feelings for Robin, but no one knew if he returned them or not. He's such a closed person, but I guess that's what you get for training with Batman. Star just walks around our headquarters crying, and it doesn't matter if we try to cheer her up, she always starts crying as soon as the word 'Robin' pops into her brain. And that happens pretty often. She even started crying when a flock of birds flew past our huge window. After all, 'Robin' is a bird species.

Beast Boy has almost stopped telling jokes. _Almost. _He uses them sometimes to cheer us up, but most of the time makes us feel worse, and even makes himself feel bad. His usual grin that he wears 75% of the day is almost gone. But he feels a lot worse than that. I can feel it, you know?

And myself, I've been pretty bad too. Spending all of my free time in my room, sometimes even crying. But the Titans can't know that. No one can know that.

But right now, I'm not in my room. I'm in the living room with the other Titans. The Titans East are there also. As soon as we told them that Robin had gone missing they came. But that was just a few hours ago and we haven't had the chance to talk. But now we do so we're going to make sure that we spend the time as wisely as we can.

"So have you found any clues at all about Robin's disappearence?" Bumblebee asks us. We shake our heads and our temporary leader, Cyborg, answers.

"We've looked everywhere, tried everything that could possibly think of."

"Well, if one of us would know what to do it would be Speedy." Aqualad says and turns his head (and the rest of us do to) to Speedy. He stares at us with masked eyes.

"Me? Why me?"

"You guys are like the same! You must know something!" Beast Boy answers and uses his hands a lot while he talks. I notice that Speedy is thinking hardly, I can almost touch his thoughts, even though I can't hear them at the moment. I'm to stressed to be able to use my powers wisely.

"Have you... been in his room?" He asks and looks up at us. We deny it and Cyborg asks him why we should have gone in there.

"It's the only place where he would have been able to keep his secrets. His past. His and his bat family's identity. I think we should go there."

"But he never lets us in there! Or at least, doesn't let us look in his drawers and stuff." Beast Boy yells over the room and his loud voice hits the walls with an echo.

"Exactly. We'll either find clues there or even find out something about that bird. Maybe even both." He says with his fingers crossed together. This is wrong. Robin would never let us go behind his back. He also hates it when there are people in his room, even if it are his best friends. But before I have the time to say anything, Cyborg's voice gives his opinion.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Want me to continue? Let's make a deal. I'll make the next chapter if you review. And has made it so easy for you. Just write your opinion in the box below and press 'post review'. Isn't that easy? Try it ;) If you do, then you're awesome!

Reviews are my gas. And I need gas to type. So, fill me up?

I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos in the story or very unoriginal wordings. As you can see by my username, I'm from Iceland and English is not my first language.


End file.
